virtuafighterfandomcom-20200213-history
Jeffry McWild
Jeffry McWild (born February 20, 1957)''http://virtuafighter.com/vf4/jeffry/ is a character in the video game series debuting in the inaugural ''Virtua Fighter. His is a fisherman who mastered Pancratium on his own. Jeffry will stop at nothing to defeat his rival of many years, the dreaded Satan Shark. He is of Australian Aboriginal descent. Story Virtua Fighter A fisherman on the Australian coast, he lived in the salty tang of the tides and the hot sun. The most skillful fisherman of his village, he has an engaging personality. He was bested by only one opponent: the giant, eight-meter long, human-eating "Satan Shark". They fought several battles, and finally met in their ultimate match. Jeffry was routed and his boat wrecked, but he somehow managed to recover as he hovered on the verge of death. He entered the World Fighting Tournament with a vow to build a new boat and do battle with the shark again. Virtua Fighter 2 Using prize money from the last tournament he built a new boat. But once again he lost his boat during the most ferocious battle with the Satan Shark yet. Once again, he is participating in the Tournament to earn him the prize money to rebuild his boat. Virtua Fighter 3 After losing to Pai in the first round of the tournament, Jeffry returned to Australia empty-handed. Jeffry was forced to attempt to rebuild his old, destroyed fishing boat (smashed by the legendary shark he is constantly hunting). Now, plagued by debts and running out of money quickly, Jeffry has no choice but to enter the tournament once again. Virtua Fighter 4 After the 3rd world tournament, Jeffry finally has some cash to build his boat. However, with the boat completed, Jeffry finds out that the Satan Shark has mysteriously disappeared. Unable to find the Satan Shark, Jeffry starts asking the other fishermen. He was then told the location of where it was last seen. Even though he now had the location of the shark's new hunting ground, he was still unable to find it. When he hears of the 4th world tournament, he decides to join in hope of winning cash just so he can afford a sonar device to hunt for the shark. Virtua Fighter 5 Jeffry had entered the Fourth World Fighting Tournament to raise funds to buy a fishing research vessel with high-end radar, but when he returned home, he heard from the local fishermen that the Devil Shark had been captured by J6. Upon learning of his rival's capture, Jeffry couldn't believe his ears ("I'm the only one who can defeat the Devil Shark! No one else can touch him! No one!"). Driven by his obsession, Jeffry tried to find out everything he could about J6, but even after spending all of his prize money from the tournament, all he learned was that J6 was the organisation behind the tournament itself. Unsure of what do next, Jeffry's next move is decided for him when he receives an invitation to the fifth tournament. Trivia *Jeffry's main rival is the Satan Shark who he is seen fighting with in the Virtua Fighter 3 CG Movie and his ending movie in Virtua Fighter Kids. In the latter, he saves a group of talking flowers from the shark, who gratefully thank him. *Ever since Virtua Fighter 4, The character has been criticized by fans for his strange and overly aggressive way of speaking. *Before the appearance of Taka-Arashi in Virtua Fighter 3; Jeffry was the largest character in the roster. Other Media Virtua Fighter Anime Jeffry in the Anime, just like his game counterpart, wants to catch the giant Satan Shark, he owns an island, where he lives here along with his wife and his sons (characters who do not appear in the games), but Rafale Company wants to have their hands on the island to make their experiments there. So, a group of mercenary soldiers, sent by Rafale Company, leaded by Colonel Jack Moreno (which in the 2nd season helps Lion and his friends to fight against Oni-Maru) tries to force Jeffry to sell his own island, for a new boat. However, Jeffry wants to protect his island at any costs, even without a new boat, and with Akira (which got saved by Jimmy Gates, Leader of the Koenkan of America, after the explosion of the Underground Casino) they defeat Moreno and his army. He also imagines all his opponents as the Satan Shark, to fight better. Gallery Jeffry VF1.jpg|''Virtua Fighter'' Jeffry vs wolf.png|''Virtua Fighter'', vs. Wolf VF Remix Jeffry.png|''Virtua Fighter Remix'' Jeffry VF2.gif|''Virtua Fighter 2'' Jeffry Congrats 1.png|''Virtua Fighter 2'' congratulations screen Jeffry Congrats 2.png|''Virtua Fighter 2'' alternate congratulations screen jeffry-fightersmegamix-sprite_small.gif|''Fighters Megamix'' model jeffry-fightersmegamix-sprite2_small.gif|''Fighters Megamix'' alternate outfit jeffrey_anime.jpg|''Virtua Fighter Anime'' Kjeffry-1.jpg|''Virtua Fighter Kids'' JeffryVF3Portrait1.jpg|''Virtua Fighter CG Portrait Series'' JeffryVF3Portrait2.jpg|''Virtua Fighter CG Portrait Series'' JeffryVF3Portrait3.jpg|''Virtua Fighter CG Portrait Series'' JeffryVF3Portrait4.jpg|''Virtua Fighter CG Portrait Series'' JeffryVF3Portrait5.jpg|''Virtua Fighter CG Portrait Series'' jeffv.jpg|''Virtua Fighter 3'' VF3 Jeffry Mirror.jpg|''Virtua Fighter 3'' JeffryVF4.jpg|''Virtua Fighter 4'' VFQ Jeffry.jpg|''Virtua Quest JeffryVF5.jpg|''Virtua Fighter 5'' jeffry-o1.gif|''Virtua Fighter 5'' Costume A jeffry-o2.gif|''Virtua Fighter 5'' Costume B jeffry-o3.gif|''Virtua Fighter 5'' Costume C jeffry-o4.gif|''Virtua Fighter 5'' Costume D Jeffry E.jpg|''Virtua Fighter 5 R'' Costume E Jeffry S.jpg|''Virtua Fighter 5 Final Showdown'' Costume S References Category:Characters Category:VF1 Characters Category:VF2 Characters Category:VF3 Characters Category:VF4 Characters Category:VF4E Characters Category:VF5 Characters Category:VF5R Characters